It is known in the prior art to provide a female medical connector cap with a seal over its openable end, so as to enable storage of the connector cap in a manner to prevent contamination of the interior of the cap. It is also known in the prior art to provide an assembly employing a sealing strip, composed of a foil-based material or foil-based composite, that seals the openable end of each of a series of female medical connector caps affixed to the sealing strip. Assemblies of this sort have a number of disadvantages, including a risk that, in dislodging a selected one of the caps from the sealing strip for use, another one of the caps might be partially or completely dislodged from the sealing strip and therefore suffer a risk of contamination. Moreover, in dislodging a cap from the strip, it is convenient to grab, with one hand, the strip near near where the cap is attached and to grab, with the other hand, the cap near where it is attached to the strip; both hands are therefore near the opening of the cap as it becomes uncovered, and there is a risk that one or more fingers of the user will come into contact with the opening of the cap and introduce microorganisms into it, so as to defeat the purpose of the cap and the strip of protecting the medical connector from microorganisms.